Hit The Floor
by Valda
Summary: Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more? I never thought this is how I'd hit the floor...RedXStar oneshot. 1st lemon...be gentle! R


**My 1st song fic! WhOoP! I normally use my own poetry, but I love this song to much!**

**Artist: Bullet for my valentine**

**Song: Hit the Floor**

**Points of view: Starfire and Red X**

**Pairing: Red X/Star**

**For D-I-WaRrIa, I love you girl! **

**Get ready…**

Hit the Floor

He watched her like an animal would watch its prey…his eyes caught her every movement, every shift of her head, every wave of her hair, the way her hips swayed as she walked…the way her eyes sparkled in the fear of knowing something was there.

_I see you walking home alone your face is alive and bright…_

Even now he longed to pull his hands through her thick and fiery hair, from his perch he argued with himself…just a while longer and you'll have what you want…but his…lower regions wanted to get down there now! And take everything at once.

_It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you…_

She turned around suddenly; a nervous gasp escaping her beautifully shaped lips…how he longed to touch them. He moved from his perch to watch her from her left side, she knew someone was there and she was afraid. She lit one of her starbolts in readiness, but he knew they wouldn't be a problem.

"Who is there?" She whispered, I saw her face paling in worry. I let out an ominous chuckle and her eyes widened, I felt my heart thump as her fear shone out so openly, it was one of the many things that attracted him to her so very badly, the way every emotion and feeling was amplified for everyone to see.

_Well I can tell you now that someone is me and I'm about to make it right…_

I leapt down into the shadows, I was level with her now, she couldn't hear my movements as I positioned myself near her, my arms twitched in the want of her body, he wanted to wrap her in her arms and hold her there…just to be able to feel her velvet skin against him.

Hitthefloor

She knew someone was following her, she felt them; she knew they were watching her…she just didn't know who. The presence was familiar, but she didn't like that at all…she knew the presence of to many criminals not to be worried. The way the eyes were staring at her unnerved her, it was like they were trying to take her into them, drink in her very being. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She was afraid and she knew it.

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

She heard a sharp intake of breath and she tried to quicken her pace of walking, hopefully if she met up with one of her friends this presence would leave her alone. She looked back and her eyes took in all the empty ally-way, she felt her eyes be drawn to a group of shadows, as if the shadows wanted her to look at them, it wanted her fear.

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor _

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor…_

I tear my eyes from the shadows, and force myself to keep going, the sooner I find my friends…the sooner I can leave.

Hitthefloor

I moved along the shadows, every step she took I took two, trying to keep up with her fast pace, I was about 3ft away from her now, and she still hadn't realized I was right there yet. My hands are aching to grab her, but my mind has another plan, I wanted her fear before I took her. I slowly brought up a gloved hand.

_I creep up from behind…_

I then lifted a hand to reach through her hair and trail her neck softly, it was almost like I didn't touch her at all, but the moments I did my body went into overdrive. The skin was silk to my touch and her hair was so soft I could have taken some of it right of her head and keep it forever.

_Touch your neck move down your spine…_

Her reaction was immediate, she let out a surprised gasp and whipped around, her hair flying around her, and I retreated back into the shadows, letting her fear get the better of her, her hands raise to her lips in fear and nerves. She lets out a worried whimper and turns again, almost running now.

_You take a look and breathe so sharp just a matter of time…_

I smirk knowing I had her right where I wanted her, her friends were no where near our location, I made sure she'd be led away from them, it was crucial. I let you get some distance away from me and slow down before I move again. I lightly touched my belt and I disappeared from the ally-way. Only to reappear in front of her. Her eyes grow to the size of dinner plate and her mouth snaps open in astonishment. I know what were instincts are.

_Don't scream I ask of you but then you let one out…_

"Don't scream cutie…you'll only make this harder." I whisper, my mask makes my voice sound so much more sinister. She doesn't seem to hear me…or she just ignored me, because she let out a tremendous scream as she backs away from me, I know she's trying to alert her friends but there was no way they'd get to her now.

_So now its time to go I come down on you like a tonne of bricks…_

I move immediately, I leap forward, one arm wraps around her small waist to stop her from escaping, but even that makes my heart thump, the other hand goes to her mouth to silence her, her scream dies, her fearful eyes the only things telling me anything.

_All over so it's time to go…_

HittheFloor

My senses abandon me as his hand covers my lips; my eyes are bulging in fear, Red X! Why would Red X want me? My mind makes the decision for me…he did hint that he was attracted to me the last time we met…but this was absurd. I can't seem to move as his grip on my waist tightens considerably. His gloved hand slowly leaves my lips, and he reaches up to lift his mask up, only to reveal his lips and nose. Confusion flashes through my mind, and before I can even think of his next move he makes it.

By crushing his lips to mine

Shock over takes me, but as his lips assault mine a strange feeling enters me and I feel myself respond to him. His tongue touches my lips, as if willing them to enter, and I comply to his demand, opening my mouth I let him enter, tasting me, but little did I know he wanted more.

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

He continued to kiss my furiously, and I feel myself melt into him, my hands that were hanging limply at my side raise up to encircle his neck, he pulls me to him and I grow aware of a bulge in his lower region. He releases my lips to move to my neck, my eyes widen as I feel his lips move down my neck, he somehow removes my neck plate and continues to leave kisses along my collarbone, I feel a gasp escape my lips, but this only encourages him. Fear tugs at me suddenly as one of his hands cups my breast, I knew I'd never been anywhere near this…I'd only ever even kissed Robin, and that was intentionally for the ability to speak English. This was so much more.

The hand on waist moved to her lower back, I lean back unconsciously, giving him more my of body to explore with his lips and hands, suddenly she felt him lightly bit at her neck, she threw her head back in surprise, his hands drifted over her as they leant against a wall now, him exploring her body with hunger, while she let him, feeling astounded with herself.

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

He suddenly turned her so she fell back from the wall so they fell together on the ground, her back hit to floor, but she hardly felt the pain at all, she curved her back to him and he replied by moving up to kiss her on the lips again, they were both lost in each other, he was holding her as if she would fade away if he didn't keep his grip on her, and she didn't know what was happening to her, but she felt as though she need him to do this to her, yet part of her knew this was wrong.

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

She trailed her hands across his chest, resting her palms there, she felt him move to straddle her hips, his lips never leaving hers, one of his hands was now resting under the small of her back, and the other was trailing up and down her sides lightly. He paused a moment with his hands and she felt him nudge her legs open slightly, he released her lips for a second to whisper.

"I'm sorry cutie."

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor…_

Suddenly a pain ripped through her, her eyes snapped open, tears spilled from her eyes, the hand that was trailing her sides moved up to cup her face, she felt him move out of her and she gasped in the pain. His gloved hand rubbed her chin and he kissed away one of her tears. Suddenly he moved his lips to hers, and again the pain hit her, but it wasn't as bad, he screamed softly into his mouth, the hand cupping her chin moved back to her body, it drifted across her body, feeling every inch of her skin, gliding across every drop of sweat.

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

They moved together, him on top, her under him, arms were still encircling his neck as if for dear life, he entered her again and her fingers moved to dig into his back, he grunted and she dug them in harder as he moved in and out of her, she gripped his back once more and he started to move faster. She gasped.

"X…" She groaned against him. They moved faster still, moving together in unison, no thoughts of fear were plaguing her anymore; all that plagued her now was Red X.

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor _

_Why do you take it all?_

He lifted his lips from hers, he moved to kiss her breasts tenderly, she gave a sharp intake of breath as she felt his lips on her breasts, and it was as though he was loving every inch of her, still grinding against each other, sweat dripping off of her. Red X then knew she didn't have much more to give him; he then crushed his lips to her in a finally assault, she arched her back and he entered her one last time, she groaned, he pumped in and out, her body then relaxed underneath him finally giving into her tiredness and she closed her eyes, needing rest.

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd HIT THE FLOOR!_

He kissed her forehead as she slept underneath him, she looked so angelic as she slept, she stared at her for a moment, her lips were red and slightly swollen, her skin was shining with sweat, her chest rising and falling gently as she rested, and a small smile still played on her lips.

He climbed off of the sleeping beauty and pulled down his mask after fixing up his suit, making sure he looked the same as always. He looked down on her, he quickly gathered her up in his arms, cradling her.

_Take this for me, I don't wanna hurt you_

"We can't tell anyone about this cutie…you know that right." He whispered into her hair that was resting on her chest. She must have not have been asleep, only resting because she nodded softly.

"Good." He set her down against the wall, making her as comfortable as possible in these conditions. "Remember cutie…out secret."

He walked away from her, but he paused at the end of the ally-way, he was pretty sure she was asleep now, her body curled up, her hair acting as a cushion for her head, she looked beautiful even there…

"Don't worry cutie." He whispered, reverting into Red X, the thief.

"I'll be back."

_Take this for me, I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!_

hitthefloor

**My first lemon! Did it suck? Please tell me if it sucked…PLEASE!**

**God…I LOVE YOU RED X!**

**Now review!**

**X**


End file.
